


Not Alone

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Sobering Up Tony Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Language, M/M, PTSD, PTSD Tony Stark, Sad Tony, recovering alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Steve wants Tony to continue working on his Alcoholism. He even asks the team to watch him when Steve can't.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in a hot minute and I'm sorry about that. Either way I'm glad you guys have been giving me some kudos and comments you don't have a clue how much it means to me. I hope you guys enjoy this! No smut sorry.

_Watching those electrical whips sent his heart racing. He could feel the poison in his blood inching it's way to his heart. He saw the disappointment on Pepper's face. He could hear his father screaming at his mother about him. Getting tossed around by Loki. By Obadiah, too. He could see the resentment in Steve's eyes. Images flashing through his mind, death, destruction, the Stark Industries logo. Every other memory was something with Steve. The last time Tony held a bottle, shooting the Captain with a blaster to do it._

Tony jerks awake knocking a wrench to the ground. It took him a few panicked moments to remember where he was and why. Groaning Tony puts his head back onto the work bench he was previously slumped on. It's been five days since Cap went to D.C. Some sort of social experiment that Fury wanted him to work on. Recruit this Sam Wilson covertly or whatever. Tony's already looked into the guy and was instantly sick to his stomach about it. Steve Rogers was about to have a new bestie with  _loads_ in common with him. So much that they could talk about. Stuff that Steve would actually understand. Know what to do and say. Nothing like his weird ass relationship with Tony. He sighs heavily wishing he could go back to sleep, and at the same time terrified to do so. He thought he would be fine for a month without Steve. They talk every day. He's even honest with him and lets him know that, no. Tony is in fact NOT sleeping. Dozing for an hour or so throughout the day. Tony endures the lecture every time. Usually curled up in a ball wearing Steve's shirt and boxers laying in Steve's bed. 

The muscle in his jaw was jumping with his frustration. His hand was clenching open and closed as he felt his temper rising. Mainly with himself. He hates that he's become so dependent. He never thought he needed a crutch this badly. Looking back Tony figures he was always like this. In his younger years it was drugs and booze, then it was science for a while. Then it was sex and science. Then it was the Iron Man suits and alcohol. Until it was more alcohol than the suits. So much so that it caught the team's attention. He grimaces. He supposes he should be grateful. It did get his, whatever it was he and Steve was now, started. But damn it. Now here he was. Alone. With no crutch but science and he was at a stand still with that. Because he was so damned tired his vision was swimming. Tony squeezes his eyes shut his heart clenching and his stomach threatening to reject the tiny amount of food he ate. He couldn't sleep. Not without Steve. Or a drink. Tony gives out a shout of aggravation throwing everything off the workbench watching it clatter to the ground noisily. A gauntlet was on his hand before he could blink. His rage was bubbling over as more images of his failures flash across his face, the possibility of Steve not coming home has him ready to shoot the glass out of the walls. He turns aiming at the closest one wen he finally notices someone was watching him. 

Clint pauses mid sip of his Slurpee when Tony faced him. He had wondered in about two hours ago. Already at his chips. Debated on getting Tony a blanket when his head had thumped onto the table. Finally asleep. Steve had called him that morning expressing a concern about Stark not sleeping well. About how that could affect his progress with his recovery. Asked him to keep an eye on Tony. Clint didn't have any other missions at the moment. And since he quit drinking Stark had become a bore in the pranking department. So, he had agreed. And now here he was with a damned blaster aimed at him. This was not part of the deal. 

"Barton." Tony states not lowering his hand, but at least powering it down. Clint finishes his gulp and nods,

"Stark." Tony lets the gauntlet fly back to whatever hidey hole they came from. Tony runs a hand across his face with a deep sigh before smiling brightly.

"How can I help you? Is there an upgrade you're looking for? Or some sort of tracking device that Natasha won't notice?" Clint huffs a little impressed by how quickly Tony was able to deflect. Acting as if he wasn't about to have a meltdown, or in the middle of one. Clint sets down his cup and walks over. Tony shifts unsure on what Clint's train of thought was considering he was wearing his sunglasses. Inside. Like a douche-bag.

"No, I don't need anything from you. I'm here because I'm worried  _about_ you." Tony scoffs walking off to pick some of the scattered materials up. 

"I'm  **fine** Barton. So just go report to Fury, or, or Pepper or hell Steve, whomever it is that sent you and just tell them that I a just fucking peachy!" He didn't mean to end up yelling. But here he was. Shouting across the room and the innocent bystander. Clint puts his hands in his pockets pursing his lips. Tony takes a deep breath closing his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You're just...trying to help or whatever it is you're doing here."

"I get it. Nat used to smoke cigarettes, did you know that?" He says moving to help Tony with the mess. Tony raises his eyebrows in shock. 

"Really, that's interesting. You don't have to do that. I got it. I made this disaster." Clint ignores him and continues piling stuff onto the workbench instead of the floor. Tony flinches at disorganization. "Why did she stop?" Clint smiles softly the two of them finishing up quickly. 

"I'm allergic to nicotine." Clint informs him. Tony's eyes widen. In a split second he was over at the computer waving his hand over a seemingly empty space three different miniature screens appearing out of nowhere. Barton watches him as Stark types some stuff. He briefly saw his own picture before it all went away. With a frown he folds his arms.

"You have files on us?" Tony fiddles with his nails turning around and grabbing a bag of chips out of a pile of scrap metal. 

"Well, yeah. I mean I trust Fury about as far as I can throw Hulk." Clint narrows his eyes, "B-besides um I think it's a good idea to have a cataloged list of all the Avengers. It doesn't have anything like  _emotionally_ personal. There isn't anything about you know Laura and the kids on your file. I don't even have Loki listed as Thor's brother but he's on a separate list anyways. You got any gum?" Clint blinks rapidly. 

"Do I-? What? No. I don't have any gum." Tony crumbles the now empty bag of chips and tosses it in the trash can with a small "hm." "Tony she quit like ten years ago, I stopped carrying gum about five. Why not come up to the common room and watch a movie with me?" Tony shakes his head going back to work.

"Mmmh no thanks. I got stuff to do. You need an upgrade on your bow, Nat needs a new suit all together. I've been working on tracing Bruce and of course a way to contact Thor while he's out and about  _gods_ knows where. There's also the Stark car that needs to be rolling out soon." Clint takes a step closer getting Tony to look at him. 

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night. Take a break. eat something." Tony was shaking his head staring at the bar across the room. It was empty like all the others that were scattered about the tower. But that doesn't mean it wasn't a beacon mocking him. Reminding him of the fact that he could simply go down the street and restock them all without blinking an eye. Tony swallows hard and glances a Clint. 

Barton calmly asses Stark. His face was pale, probably from the lack of sunshine and nutrients. He was thinner than normal which worries him that half of his calories maybe more was from the alcohol. Tony's eyes were wide and a little on the wet side. The way he was looking at Clint made his heart go out to him. He was scared, that much was certain with the shaking, also an effect of his with drawls. It had been less than a month since Steve declared this building was Tony's temporary rehab center. Clint suddenly feels a surge of hatred towards the Captain. Whatever he and Tony had become it was obvious that Tony needed all the help he could get with this recovery shit. And the  _second_ a mission came through he and Natasha jumped ship and ran as fast as they could. Leaving Tony to drown. Almost literally with the way Roger's shit was hanging off of him. Clint had a sneaky suspicion that those were some of Steve's old sleep pants too.  Clint remembers how angry and irritable Natasha felt during her quitting days. He also remembers her saying it was one of the worst experiences she had to go through. Like she wasn't in control of her own mind. Once she realized it was an addiction she ran from it. And everything he has heard about alcoholics was supposed to be a million times worse than that. So instead of shrugging it off and leaving Tony to do, whatever it was he did down here, Clint takes off his sunglasses and grabs a hold of Tony's hand.

"Uuhh, I don't think Steve will-" Clint cuts him off by giving him a quick kiss. He almost laughed at the surprise look on Tony's face. He smiles softly with a shrug. 

"I don't care what Steve says. Because you need to know something." Tony swallows thickly unsure on if his voice would work. "Tony, you need to know that I'm here for you." 

"That you- you're..." Tony blinks a few times his lower lip starting to quiver. Clint pulls him into a tight hug threading his fingers into Tony's hair. 

"Tony; you are  _not_ alone." A choked sob was his response as he clings to Barton. Clint rubs the small of Tony's back for a bit letting him cry into his neck and shoulder. The first thing he was going to do the next time he sees Steve Rogers was punch him in his teeth, he decides. Stark's sobs lessen after a few minutes coming out as harsh ragged gulps of air. Tony squeezes him a bit before pulling back wiping his face. 

"Sorry, I know that wasn't exactly pleasant. But I appreciate it. And, uh, well and you know, I appreciate you and er you being here and I just well now I'm rambling and I don't know what else to say because never in a million years did I think i would be standing in Cap's clothes crying into your shoulder like a broken hearted teenager who just broke up with her boyfriend or whatever so I'm just going to follow you upstairs and we can watch a movie or something, I don't know I'm going to shut up now." Clint smiles with a small shake of his head. 

"Come on Tony. I gotcha. You and I can make some Snapchat videos to show Steve when he gets home. Make him all jealous and shit." Tony relaxes his shoulders taking Clint's out stretched hand. 

"I'd like that. Thank you." 


End file.
